United Nations Global Space Initiative
The United Nations Global Space Initiative, also referred to as 'UNGSI' or simply the 'UN', was a now-defunct predecessor to the Sol System Government. Unlike the SSG, UNGSI did not assume direct control over the nations of Earth but unified them in a way to prevent a new global conflict like World War III. History Officially founded on the 12th of January, 2075, the UNGSI was put in place not only to deter future conflict but also to force all nations of Earth to obey to the same international laws in the hopes that it would minimize the divide between known political rivals. This effort was largely successful as few nations openly resisted the new laws and directives which were passed and soon the people of Earth were working hard to rebuild what had been lost. In 2090 the first real colony on the Moon was created. With its self-sufficient technology and little over a thousand inhabitants it proved that if Humanity joined together they could face any challenge. This colony, Horizon, later became the capital city of the Moon and grew rapidly. 2120 marked the year when Humanity sent their second wave of colonists to Mars while also launching their first FTL-based spacecraft capable of reaching Mars in five hours and twenty-one minutes. While quite an achievement, the UNGSI was far from done and with all infrastructure having been repaired and with a steady stream of resources pouring in from the Horizon colony Humanity ventured further. In the year of 2197 terraforming had begun on Mars, more colonies had been founded on the Moon and massive orbital spacestations had been built over Saturn, Jupiter and Venus. The UNGSI had led Humanity into a new golden era and the Humans were now ready to venture beyond their borders. UNGDF The UNGDF was founded in 2110, ten years before the first FTL-based spacecraft was launched to Mars. While most Humans were generally not too sympathetic towards military forces following World War III it was decided that to ensure security of all Mankind, not just the people of Earth, there was a need for a military force capable of defending the colonies of Sol. Consisting of UN peacekeepers and other veteran soldiers retrained for zero-G combat and HEW (Hostile Environment Warfare) the UNGDF had multiple garrisons of varying sizes on both the Moon and Mars tasked with defending vital infrastructure, civilian populations and to generally keep the peace. When Humanity began to explore outside of the Sol system it became a mandatory requirement for all vessels to house and maintain a small contingent of UNGDF soldiers onboard. This proved to be extremely invaluable in 2204 when Humans made first contact with Upyri Separatists which escalated into a brief armed conflict. Thanks to newly designed jumpdrives Humans were quick to respond to the alien hostiles and deployed several UNGDF warships in response. Media Sol UNGDF Soldier.jpg|UNGDF peacekeeper in atmospheric suit on Mars, prior to terraforming. Sol UNGDF Cruiser.jpg|UNGDF cruiser on patrol. Sol UNGDF Dropship.jpg|UNGDF dropship deploying forces to counter pirates on a colony. Sol UNGDF MRAP.jpg|UNGDF MRAP vehicle on patrol. Sol UNGDF Rover Science.jpg|UNGDF science rover. Sol UNGDF Rover.jpg|UNGDF military rover repurposed by a colonial PMC. Sol UNGDF Droid.png|UNGDF peacekeeper droid. Sol UNGDF Peacekeeper Droid.jpg|Robotic UN peacekeeper repurposed for UNGDF use post-WW3. Sol UNGDF Prison Transport.jpg|UNGDF prison transport used post-WW3 to transport warcriminals and later offworld criminal offenders. Category:Factions